Sad Smiles And Fateful Goodbyes
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: When she came into his life he changed but now that she is gone...how will he live without her?The one that loved him,the one that freed him from this curse. "Tohru...I love you..."He whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.


**Fruits basket is one of the best mangas I ever read so I decided to write a oneshot for it.I would you suggest you to listen to never alone by barlow girl while reading this story .**

**I don't own the song nor Fruits basket.**

She smiled before she left , she smiled when they first met and she smiled when she was crying because of him , even when she was sad and lonely she would always smile , like nothing else mattered except to make the ones she loved from inside her heart happy .

His eyes saddened as he looked at her photo , her brown hair and her maroon eyes shining brightly with a huge smile on her face , they were standing next to each other , this was their first photo together they were both sitting on the roof smiling .

He on the other hand rarely smiled , he smiled only when he was with her because she made him feel like only the two of them existed in the world , no curse , no stupid rat or anything , they were both free and truly happy .

That day when she saw his true self , that was the day he fell in love with Tohru Honda when despite everything she saw ,wanted to be with him , laugh together and cry together to him she was an angel who came from heaven to save him .

He chuckled as he realized how perfectly that word fitted her . Angel . Pure , caring and simply beautiful .

He could find so many words to describe her , she was his angel , his savior , his flower ( and no he didn't choose that because of that damn dog Shigure . ) she is his everything , the only reason that he is here right now is because of her .

However he looked at the picture he was holding as a tear fell from his eyes , he threw it away as he run the glass shattered into pieces forming a broken heart…that will never heal…

He ran and ran until he reached that place when for the first time he felt love for that girl , he remembered when he hugged her for the first time whispering words of love to her ear as he finally felt loved .

He fell to the ground as he punched it " Tohru ! Tohru ! " He called her name sobbing as he cried alone on her grave that was by the lake the place that had given her to him and the one that took her away .

He clutched his head as he entire body started shaking , he touched the black and white beans of his bracelet that bid him to this curse , he never took them off for safety but now he lay them down on her grave along with the white lilies that she loved so much .

" Tohru . " He whispered as his eyes closed , the tears running faster and faster than before as his heart was breaking into pieces for one more time .

He took one more step as he left himself fall into the river the waters surrounded him making him unable to breathe…

_Then " Kyo-kun….I am here…" _A voice called gently , his eyes widened as his breath fastened he knew that voice very well it was her voice that one he loved so much and he had missed a lot .

He looked up as tears of happiness fell from his eyes " Tohru…." He run to her arms " I missed you so much ! " He confessed as he felt her arms wrap around him gently " I love you ! " He cried as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes _" I love you too Kyo-kun…so please never leave me…"_ She wished as she slowly faded away .

" No ! Tohru , wait for me ! I promise you , I will never leave you ! " he cried as he desperately tried to reach her to hold her once more .

His eyes closed as he felt his breath being taken away .

When he opened he was in a place that the sun was setting , the sky was coloured orange and a faint pink was on the horizon .

There in front of him she stood .

Beautiful as always a smile on her face , she held out her hand to him " Kyo-kun…let's stay together…forever…" She whispered as he nodded and took her hand " I swear that until the end of time , I will never leave you…Tohru…" He leaned closer to her and when their lips were only inches apart he whispered " I love you…" then their lips met each other in one last bittersweet kiss , he stroked her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him , soon they ended the kiss and looked straight to each other's eyes then they smiled " Kyo-kun…thank you…" Tohru whispered as he stroked her hair " No Tohru…thank you…for saving me…for loving me…thank you for everything…." He said and then far away in a distance a small orange cat looked back for one more time as it looked at them softly .

Then it turned a young man with orange hair and blue eyes " I the spirit of the cat that has burdened you all your life , I will allow you to become stars so you will be always together….until the end of time…"

_The end_


End file.
